


Meaning of Cozy and Happy Life

by biancakibbi



Category: Free!
Genre: Happy, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...I am not who I am right now<br/>Haruka kept this question in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning of Cozy and Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I was thinking I chose the wrong song to begin with.  
> I love to use songs to inspire my thought on fanfic, but I guess this time is a little off.  
> I know this story is a little weird, and I am sorry for that.  
> Now I felt I am on the right track after changing the whole novel to third person.  
> I hope you will like it!

Haruka was having a cup of coffee and sitting at the place which was his favorite seat in the coffee shop.  
After having a busy schedule from the coach, he always came to his coffee shop to relax himself. Being famous was kind of the thing he didn’t get used to at all. He would rather be the normal person who will just walk on the street without anyone knowing who he was.

“Haruka-san, here is your green tea latte.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Where is your husband?”  
“He is coming, but I just want to have a cup of coffee before he arrives.”  
“Maybe next time you want to try some Chinese tea? You know I have really good ones with me.”  
“I think I should since too much coffee is not good.”  
“Just let me know when you are ready for tea.”

The shop owner smiled sweetly and left him alone again.  
Haruka loved this coffee shop because it was very quiet, and actually it was not exactly a coffee shop because they sold Chinese tea also. The shop owner, Nitori Aiichiro really loved to study about the new brand of tea. He always traveled around the world just to look for good tea and brought back to the shop.  
Ai understood how Haruka feel about being famous, so he always let Haruka stayed in the shop for long hours. Ai’s shop was a really unique tea shop that not many people come in to buy tea. Haruka asked him how he could maintain the expense for the shop. Ai told him he also takes order from internet, so he could still maintain to run the shop without many walk-in customers.  
Haruka found this place really comfortable because it was a quiet shop, and he could organize his things and thoughts when he was here. Mostly he would come by himself, but there were time he would take his friends with him.

Haruka was drinking his favorite, green tea latte and thinking of something like what if he was not famous on swimming. Haruka didn’t like to talk to people sometimes, and he loved to have his own personal space most of the time. Unfortunately, he didn’t get any of that after he joined the national team. He always thought what if he was just a normal person who would go to university, graduated with good grade, found and job then got married and had kids.  
Well, for sure he would not have any kids because he had a husband with him now.  
Haruka was laughing at himself for having that kind of idea in his mind, and Ai noticed that.

“Think of anything funny?”  
“I was just thinking what if I am just a normal person who will graduate from university and get married with kid, but I am not going to have kid anyway since I have a husband with me.”  
“There is always adoption available if you and your husband want one.”  
“I guess I am not ready to be parent yet since I am always so busy.”  
“I think you need to talk to your husband first before having that idea.”

Haruka smiled at the point Ai brought out. It was very important to talk to his husband before doing that. Haruka knew his husband loved kids very much, and he treated his twin brother and sister really well at home. Haruka was not worrying about anything if his husband would like to adopt a child because he had so much experience on taking care of his siblings.

“Don’t you think being a normal person is so good sometimes?”

Ai was surprised that Haruka actually had this question come across.

“I guess. Being famous has no privacy sometimes. It feels like whatever you are doing is watching by the whole world. That’s how I feel about my lover.”

Ai’s lover was actually Haruka’s competitor, Rin Matsuoka.

“Oh that’s right. That means you will know how I feel about being a famous person.”  
“Well…Rin treats me really well. Normally he won’t come to the shop because he doesn’t want others to bother me. You know how many secret admire he has. He is afraid his secret admire will come and do something harmful to me, so he always choose to come when my store is closed.”

Ai had a tea ready and came to sit with Haruka, and he gave Haruka a bag with a ball in it.  
“Take it home. This is flower tea. It is very pretty when you put it in hot water.”  
Haruka took the bag and looked at it. It didn’t look that pretty, but he appreciated Ai’s gift.  
“Thank you. I will try it tomorrow morning.”  
Ai smiled and drinks his cup of tea, and he held a novel on his hand. Before Ai started to read, he realized something and said.  
“Oh Haruka-san, it is the time of the year again.”  
“Oh yeah…”

What Ai meant was the day Makoto asked Haruka to be his husband.  
Haruka still remembered that day when he just came back from overseas, and Makoto asked him to come to the coffee shop. When Haruka sat on his usual place, Makoto showed up without letting him know. Haruka noticed Makoto had a bouquet of roses on his hand, and Makoto’s face was bright red.

“Haru…there is something I want to tell you. I love you with all my heart. I know you are very busy these days because you are in national team, but I still want to do this.”   
Makoto knee down in front of Haruka and took out a red pretty little box with a beautiful ring in it.  
“Haruka, will you marry me?”  
Haruka was surprised by this, and Ai was surprised as well. Since the shop was only three of them in there, Haruks’s acceptance of the proposal would not be big news on anything. Haruka was really happy that Makoto proposed to him. Haruka thought that Makoto might not know how much he actually loved the other, but he was happy that Makoto chose him to be his husband and walked with him for the rest of his life.  
After they got married, Makoto was really sweet that asked Haruka not to wear their wedding ring because of Haruka was a famous person. Makoto didn’t want Haruka to get into trouble by wearing the ring, and Haruka kept the ring in a very safe place that the ring would not be lose in any circumstance.

“Hey, Ai. Will it be easier if I am not a famous person?”

Ai put down his novel, and he looked at Haruka straight in his eyes.  
“Haruka-san, there is no ‘if’ in this world. I will ask you the same question if this word really exists. If Rin is not famous, how is our relationship going to be? If Rin is not famous, will he stay with me and work in this little tea shop?”  
“Of course I will work in the shop with you, and I will ask you to marry me and stay with me forever. How are you Ai?”  
Ai’s lover, Rin appeared from behind and gave Ai a hug from the back. Ai’s face turned red by what Rin said.  
“Rin, there is customer here.”  
“Well, to be correct, he is my competitor and friend. How are you, Haru?”

Haruka smiled at these two love birds. Ai was always really cute in front of Rin.  
“I am doing really well, and when are you going to get married with Ai?”  
Rin gave Ai a kiss on his forehead, and he took the seat next to him.  
“That’s what I always want to do, but not right now because I want to focus on the things I want to do. I had talked to Ai before on this issue, and he agreed with me.”  
Haruka laughed a little when he imagined Rin was helping Ai in the shop. It was just not his style anyway.

“So is Makoto happy in the relationship?”  
Haruka never really thought of that because Makoto was always the one who thought of Haruka.  
“What do you mean, Rin?”  
Rin held Ai’s hand with a sweet smile on his face. Ai blushed lightly by looking at Rin.  
“Do you want anything to drink, Rin?”  
“No, I will drink what you have right here.”  
Rin kissed Ai’s cheek, and Ai blushed darkly. Haruka smiled at these two love birds.  
Rin looked at Haruka and said what he had in mind.  
“Seems like Makoto is always working around your schedule. Have you thought of anything for him in return?”

Seriously, Haruka never really thought of that.  
Haruka was having busy schedule all these time and Makoto always helped him to plan everything he needed. Haruka never really considered Makoto’s feelings if their relationship was being equal. Hakuka was thinking he might become a spoiled child because of Makoto.

“To be honest, I haven’t really thought of that…maybe because it becomes natural that Makoto is always with me and plan everything for me.”  
“You are not worrying about Makoto may find someone else one day because he is tired?”  
Haruka hadn’t thought of that part because he had trust in Makoto.  
“I trust him with all my heart, and if he decides to leave me, I have no control on that.”  
About the same time as Haruka spoke, Makoto came into the shop and walk to toward to them.  
“Hey Haru, here is the flower for our anniversary.”  
Makoto kissed Haruka on his cheek after handed him the bouquet of roses. Haruka looked at the bouquet and kissed Makoto back afterward.  
“Thank you honey. The roses look really pretty.”  
Ai looked at Rin, and Rin stood up with the cup of tea.  
“We will leave you two alone for now. Let me know if you guys want anything.”  
After they both left the table, Makoto looked at me with a curious look.  
“What did you guys talk about before I came in?”  
Haruka didn’t want to tell Makoto what was their conversation, and he just asked Makoto out of the blue.

“Will you be tired of helping me organizing my things and preparing everything for me all these time?”  
Makoto was surprised that Haruka would ask that. Makoto put down his bag on the chair next to him and sat next to Haruka. Makoto embraced Haruka into his arms and kissed his hair.  
“What makes you ask this question, Haru?”  
Haruka nuzzled into Makoto and listened to his heartbeat. Haruka loved Makoto’s scent around him. It made him feel safe.  
“I am always busy and not able to be by your side, but you always have the best things for me at home. It feels like you have to give up so much just to be with me.”  
Haruka looked up to Makoto after his words. “I afraid that you will leave me one day because of the pressure you have from being my husband…”  
Makoto kissed Haruka’s lips right after his words to stop him going on with the negative wordings. The kiss made Haruka felt comfortable and safe. He knew that only Makoto could give him this feeling, and he was afraid he would lose that.  
Makoto hugged Haruka tightly after the sweet kiss they shared.  
“Silly. It is my choice to stay with you and watch you grow. I really enjoy watching you getting to who you want to be. I am always proud to have a wonderful husband like you.”  
Makoto touched Haruka’s hair softly and gave Haruka an eskimo kiss.  
“You always have weird thinking on your head, my dear. What were you thinking?”  
Haruka hugged back Makoto and smiled sweetly.  
“I was thinking what will happen if I am not famous on swimming, and how are things going to be when I am just a normal person who goes to university, graduate with good grade, get married and have kids. Since I am with you now, the option of having kids is not possible anymore.” Haruka giggled on the kid part.  
“What? You want to have a kid with me?” Makoto giggled too when he heard Haruka’s thought. “I will be really happy if you will be able to have my kid. About what you were thinking, there is no ‘If’ for everything because you already chose the path you want to walk along. You cannot turn back and say you want to redo everything again. I would think if Haru can stay with me all the time and cook with me every day, it will be really nice.” Makoto whispered in Haruka’s ear. “If Haruka is a girl, I will make sure you scream my name on our bed every night until you get pregnant. I will make you wear all the sexy lingerie for me when we have sex, and…”  
Haruka used his hand to stop Makoto for going on to details. His face became bright red.   
“Makoto!!”  
Makoto held Haruka’s hand and kissed it gently.  
“You know what I mean by there is no ‘If’ now. Who doesn’t want a cozy and happy life, but you are the one to work for it. There are so many meanings for it, and my meaning of cozy and happy life is you are part of it. You get that?”  
Haruka understood that he could not change who he was, but he could be the important one for someone else.  
Makoto used Haruka’s hand to touch his cheek. “What do you think now?”  
Haruka kissed Makoto’s lips before his words.  
“I am glad that I can be who I am right now and…”  
Haruka took out the wedding ring and handed to Makoto.  
“Put this on for me. I want to wear this from now on. I don’t care what other thinks.”  
Makoto put the ring on his ring finger and gave it a kiss. Haruka nuzzled himself into Makoto’s arms.  
“As long as you are here with me, will support me on what I will do, and will walk with me for the rest of my life, nothing really matters.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - ”  
~*Debriefing after flight: Ricca*~  
I really choose the wrong song! I really hope you guys will like this one because it is weird when I read it.


End file.
